Dentists typically use a variety of powered hand-held dental devices. Such dental devices are typically longitudinally elongated and are adapted for receiving a removable end piece at one end thereof for performing a specific dental function. The end opposite the removable end piece connects to a utility supply hose.
One such dental device comprises a rotary dental hand piece commonly used for drilling, shaping and cleaning teeth. Such devices are typically air driven, and supplied with air through the utility hose.
Another hand-held dental device is the combination air-water injection syringe. This device typically includes a removable metal end tube through which air or water is injected into the patient's mouth. The tube is made to be removable for cleaning between uses on different patients.
Yet another type of powered hand-held dental device is the suction tool which is used for removing saliva and other liquids from the patient's mouth while the dentist or hygienist performs a dental function. These liquid evacuation devices typically employ disposable, hollowed end tubes which extend into the patient's mouth. The tube is made disposable for ease of use and sanitation purposes.
While performing a dental function with such devices, it is not uncommon for human fluid to be emitted outwardly from the patient's mouth. Additionally, the dentist's hands typically come into contact with fluid within the patient's mouth. Such fluid can contain germs or other pathogenic substances such as the AIDS virus and hepatitis. These substances can contaminate the hand-held dental devices either directly from the patient's mouth or from the dentist's or hygienist's hands.
The removable end pieces on all such hand-held dental devices are normally changed between uses on different patients. However, the hand-held portions of the devices and utility hose connected thereto are typically not changed or sterilized between uses. Consequently, there can be a transmission of bacteria, viruses, etc., from one patient to another via the hands of the dentist by the touching of a contaminated hand-held device or hose connected thereto.
Accordingly, a need remains for preventing contamination of hand-held dental devices with infective microorganisms or other pathogenic substances to prevent transfer of such substances from one dental patient to another.